Past & Future
by Sixty Five Roses
Summary: Following her engagement to Andy, Sharon receives a visit from a very jealous Jack.


Sun rays from her office window hit the tasteful pear-shaped diamond that has been adorning her ring finger for the past few days. Once all the excitement around her died down, she could return to her normal life, at least until she and Andy would figure out when and how they wanted to have their wedding. She knew the day would come soon, as she and Andy have been thinking of a summer wedding; nothing grand, just an intimate ceremony with their close families and friends, followed by a romantic honeymoon somewhere they've both never been to before, possibly Europe. In the meantime, she was perfectly happy continuing with her daily routine before the wedding plans would take over the little free time that she usually had.

The glint of the ring caught her eye, and she smiled to herself. She hadn't expected Andy to pop the question, at least not that soon. In fact, they haven't discussed the idea of getting remarried. When she entered a relationship with Andy, she knew that somewhere down the line she would probably consider a second marriage if things go well, but despite some marriage talk around the table when Rusty feared Gus was about to propose to him, the subject never really came up between them. Either way, when Andy presented her with the ring and asked her to be his wife, she already knew that she would love to spend the rest of her days by his side.

Sharon was deep in thought and didn't notice the person who entered the murder room and marched towards her office until he opened it without knocking. His presence startled her, and she looked up from the ring.

"So the rumors are true," he said and smiled at her slyly.

"What rumors?" Sharon decided to play his game. She knew him for far too long and learned many years ago that going along with him was often the best way to find out what he truly wanted.

"Emily said that you and Andy Flynn are engaged. It's so juvenile, don't you think?"

"I don't see anything juvenile in making a lifelong commitment. Do you, Jack?" Sharon quipped and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, at your age, who knows how long 'lifelong' may be," he replied. "I mean, with his heart problems and high-stress job…"

"I'll take my chances, Jack," Sharon replied. She knew he was just trying to ruffle her feathers, and she wasn't going to let him do that. She has given this man too many years of her life and wasn't intending to waste even a minute more on Jackson Raydor.

"So what, are you gonna be Captain Flynn now?" He asked.

"Maybe," she hadn't decided what she wanted to do with her name, and it was also possible that she wouldn't remain a captain for much longer. A change in both name and title could be refreshing. However, she really didn't want the Assistant Chief job, and she pushed the thought out of her mind for the time being.

"Well, just remember that whatever he does or says, you will never have a husband like me," Jack said, and Sharon wasn't sure whether she should laugh or cry.

"That is for sure," she replied. She certainly knew that Andy would never put her through the things that Jack did. Having a husband that was not like Jack was definitely going to be a blessing, not a curse.

"Well, congratulations, then. You're certainly going to have your hands full with him now," Jack said.

"My hands are always full when I hold someone I love, and that is an incredible feeling, Jack. Unfortunately for you, you didn't stick around to enjoy that feeling."

"Like I could enjoy anything with you," Jack replied and a triumphant expression spread on his face.

"You know, Jack, jealousy doesn't look good on you. It makes you look a little green," Sharon retorted. Jack chuckled in response.

"You think I'm jealous, that's the best joke I've ever heard. I'm not jealous, Sharon," he said.

"And yet you are here, trying to tell me what a great husband you were, and what a terrible husband Andy would make," Sharon smirked. "Jack, I have wasted too much time on you already. I'd rather spend my time with people I love, so if you don't mind..." Sharon got up and opened the door to her office, motioning towards it with a plastered smile.

"Don't expect me to come to the wedding," he said in a last attempt to save what was left of the honor he thought he had.

"Don't expect an invitation. The wedding is only for friends and family," Sharon smiled. "Bye, Jack!" she ushered him out of her office and closed the door. Through her office window, she could see him walking out of the murder room, his shoulders defeatedly slumping more and more with each step he made towards the door. She let out a sigh of relief and turned her gaze towards Andy's desk. Her eyes caught his, and she blew him a kiss. His bright smile made a million butterflies flutter their wings inside her stomach. As her gloomy past walked out the door, her future was smiling at her.

THE END

* * *

 **As always, I would love to know what you thought about this chapter, so feel free to leave a review or send me a PM.**


End file.
